Émotions fortes pour Bella dans la Jungle
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: EPOV/OC Revue du CHAP 7 au lieu que Bella lise la note d’Edward qui va chasser SEUL OH oh! Mme Meyer aurait horriblement chaud en pensant que son Edward chéri pourrait faire des choses pareils à sa Bella ;D! Lendemain de Page 130 de Révélation SWEETLEMON
1. Chapter 1

_Pour faire changement, un EPOV, mon premier, wow :D_

RÉVÉLATION

Revue entière du début du chap. 7 au lieu que Bella lise la note laissée par Edward

Le lendemain de Page 130, ENJOY !

Regardant ma douce moitié s'empiffrer de la deuxième omelette aux fines herbes que je lui avait servi ce matin depuis seulement 9h30, je remarquai que cela m'amusait drôlement. Même après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie humaine, il ne me semblait pas que cet appétit plutôt glouton soit la normal chez les humains. Je me pris à penser, sourire niais au visage, que même pour ceux-ci ma Bella pouvait bien être spéciale.

- À quoi tu penses comme ça ? me lanca-t-elle entre les 2 dernières bouchées.

Elle me fit un énorme sourire et s'employa ensuite à lécher lentement le côté plat et dentelé de sa fourchette. Lorsque sa langue rendue pointue se détacha enfin de celle-ci d'un mouvement sec, j'eus la surprise d'une étrange pulsion dans mon bas-ventre. La vision de cette partie d'elle-même, si humide et sensuelle, lorsque je ne m'y attendais pas avait une fois de plus appelé les sensations si longuement refoulées du plus profond de mon être.

Seule Bella avait pu faire ressurgir ce genre de pulsion ancienne en moi. Je lui en était tellement reconnaissant, elle attisait la vie en moi. Outre mon intense amour, bonheur et besoin d'elle comblé en sa présence, que je pensais rationnellement provenir de mon esprit et de mon coeur, je me demandais comment elle avait pu chambouler mon corps de la sorte. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il ne me restait plus que ces deux premiers pour former mon être car je croyais mon corps mort. Elle m'avait fait redevenir un être complet, un tout et de ce fait, avait bousculé les perceptions que j'avais pour ceux de notre race pour ce qui était d'avoir ou non gardé notre âme.

Un optimisme impérieux m'habitait depuis. Plus que par le mouvement, le ressentiment ou les merveilleuses sensations découverte avec elle, et en elle OUwahOU!!, j'essayais de réapprendre ce nouveau langage corporel. Elle me faisait revivre, me désirait pleinement et je ne demandais plus qu'à profiter de cette vie nouvelle en moi. Pour elle. C'est tout ce qui importait.

Une demi-seconde passa, le temps de me perdre dans ces réflexions avant que je vint me placer derrière elle, me penchai à sa hauteur assise sur son tabouret, l'enlaçai et posé un doux baiser sur sa tempe droite, le tout en aussi peu de temps. Elle gloussa doucement devant mon empressement à me jeter sur elle maintenant, chose que j'avais prohibé si longuement.

Elle lâcha sa fourchette subitement pour attraper la base de mon crâne et fourragea dans mes cheveux, sans plus se soucier de cette dernière qui chutait vers la fragile assiette de verre posée devant elle. Je l'attrapai au vol et la déposai sans un bruit tandis que ses mains délicates attrapaient maintenant mon visage au-dessus d'elle et « forcaient », me sembla-t-il, pour que mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Je me faisais un devoir de toujours être très attentif à ce genre de mouvement sur moi. Je crois qu'effectivement cette attention accrue à cette toute nouvelle palette de sensibilité si délicate aidait de plus en plus à m'ouvrir intensément aux sensations ressenties dans mon corps. Comme présentement je sentis si bien les lèvres douces et chaude de Bella attaquer les miennes avidement que mon membre palpitait déjà contre mon ventre.

- Quel baiser passionné tu m'offres Bella, m'écartant d'elle en tentant ainsi de réduire le feu ardent de ses joues. Elle reprit son air doucement.

- J'espérais calmer ton appétit avec mon petit encas en extra mais, à ce que je peux voir, rien ne te suffit ! , ajoutais-je en embrassant chastement le bout de son nez et me relevant d'au-dessus d'elle, repensant justement à nos derniers ébats avant cette seconde omelette.

- Tu dois bien être le seul mari au monde à faire ce genre de commentaire en pleine lune de miel, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue, se levant pour aller laver son assiette. Je ris doucement.

- Il y a une idée que j'ai eu cette nuit. Je crois que tu devrais apprécier. Du moins approcher et assouvir un autre intérêt, si c'est possible, dis-je moqueur. Je m'approchai d'elle.

- J'aimerais que tu te prépares pour une petite randonnée dans la jungle avec moi, ajoutais-je.

Elle sautilla telle une sauterelle et, bien sûr, plusieurs fois sur mes pieds.

________________________________________________________________________________________

J'attendis Bella assis tranquillement sur un amas de mangroves sorties de l'eau près de la rive, les pieds baignant doucement dans l'eau chaude brésilienne. Lorsque je la vis, un sourire inconscient se dessina sur mon visage même si une pointe d'appréhension fit ausitôt surface en pensant à ce que nous allions faire. Je savais qu'il y aurait du danger pour Bella mais je rêvais, encore une fois mais pour une toute autre raison, voir ses yeux briller de mille et une émotions envers moi. Je voulais qu'elle me voit pleinement, j'avais le douloureux besoin que ma chère épouse connaisse toutes les parcelles de mon existence délirante.

En s'approchant de moi je la détaillai; elle portait un short et une chemise kaki et des bottes solides à mi-cheville qui s'apprêtaient admirablement bien à notre petite aventure. Alice avait dû penser que nous ne pourrions pas résister à ce genre de promenade dans ce petit paradis. Je me levai et me dirigeai brusquement vers elle lorsque je l'aperçus retirer sa chemise de son short, la déboutonner et la nouer juste au-dessous d'un soutien-gorge, kaki aussi, mais légèrement irisé au soleil.

- Je n'avais pas prévu cette chaleur, me laissa-t-elle entendre d'un souffle, en passant une main sur son ventre parfait où perlait déjà quelques gouttes de sueur.

Ça promet ! grommelais-je pour moi-même, ressentant encore une fois des pulsions dans mon bas-ventre, bien que raisonnablement espacées.

- Tu est parfaite, comme toujours. La chaleur sera moins prenante sous les fourrages denses de la jungle tu verras. Maintenant je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement Bella, c'est très important. Je pris une grande respiration et vrillai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je vais t'amener chasser avec moi Bella ...je vais te demander de rester agrippée sur mon dos comme si ta vie en dépendait et, crois moi, le mot est faible.

Elle me regardait intensément maintenant, je voyais ses yeux briller et sa bouche resta entrouverte d'ébahissement.

- J'ai beaucoup d'appréhension envers ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire mais j'en ai grand besoin même si je n'en ai pas encore trouvé toutes les raisons sensées, lui dis-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière de son oreille.

- Edward, je ....

- Non attends, écoutes bien. Je voudrais que tu restes la plus silencieuse possible, faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Encore une fois Bella, j'ai peur que mes instincts me contrôlent totalement pendant ces moments et je ne voudrais pas tenter le diable tu vois ? Par contre, s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne peux supporter il faudra absolument me faire signe, je dirais mettre un doigt dans mon oreille devrait faire l'affaire pour me déconcentrer !! Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu en penses s'il te plaît ?

Pour toute réponse elle me sauta au cou et m'attaqua d'une pluie de baisers en soufflant sur ma peau des merci, merci, merci tous les plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Sans faire ni une ni deux je la retournai sur moi, lui plaquant les cuisses fermement autour de ma taille et nouant ses chevilles ensemble devant moi. Je m'assurai que ses mains furent biens prises l'une dans l'autre et nous nous évanouirent dans la jungle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Tout mes sens en éveil, je goûtai sur mes papilles surexcitées les senteurs du sang musqué de l'ocelot que j'avais repéré quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Son sang pulsait frénétiquement car la bête avait maintenant aussi repéré un danger et elle s'était lancé dans une fuite désespérée à travers la jungle profonde.

Le venin affluait à grande eau dans ma bouche et mes crocs étaient tout à découvert. À grandes enjambées, je m'approchai de son destin funeste. Un grondement guttural émanait maintenant de mon intérieur et celui-ci appelait mes instincts primaux. Je crus entendre un bruit plus sourd et sec s'échapper de ma gorge lorsque mes yeux enfin la virent. Le décor environnant filait en vert mais je n'y voyais plus maintenant cette couleur, je ne voyais que du rouge. Du rouge sirupeux et vindicatif pour moi.

Ce fut la dernière pensée sensée que j'eus avant que mon corps n'atteigne sa cible et que ma gorge soit enfin libérée de cette atroce brûlure. Je bus à grande gorgées l'essence de la bête et la jetai sans plus de cérémonie lorsque qu'elle fut vide. Aussitôt je sentis que ma soif n'était pas étanchée et je recommençai ma chasse lorsque je repérai ma seconde proie.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Ma dernière proie gisant à mes pieds, je m'affairai à reprendre tranquillement une respiration mesurée en faisant fi des mouvements d'un groupe de tapir au loin. Après quelques pas posés en direction de l'océan, je sentis un léger chatouillement répétitif dans mon oreille droite, ma main s'y dirigeant rencontra une main chaude et douce qui s'activa à agripper la mienne. BELLA !

Le souvenir de sa présence sur mon dos explosa dans ma tête. Je la saisis doucement et la fis tourner sur mon corps pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de moi. Je sentis ses cuisses me serrer fortement. J'appréhendais affreusement son regard où je croyais devoir y rencontrer tout son émoi, son visage définitivement crispé d'horreur et de dégoût envers moi. Mais où avais-je la tête de nous permette cette folie ?! J'entendais maintenant ridiculement en retard son coeur battre la chamade ( non mais franchement comment puis-je avoir omis de remarquer ce son magnifique !! ) ...mais sa respiration me sembla calme. Bon signe. Je risquai un regard vers sa bouche, endroit que je sentais dans son état normal, sécurisant pour moi.

- Edward...tu m'as offert tant de toi, j'ai maintenant l'impression de te connaître plus intimement, ce qui fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Maintenant je t'en prie regarde mes yeux où tu pourras y lire mon amour décuplé pour toi, tu sais comme moi comment ils ne peuvent te mentir ..., la vis-je gémir par ces lèvres sensuelles et cramoisies.

Ayant un maigre regain de confiance, j'acquiesçai à sa demande et mes yeux rejoignirent les siens.

J'eu un choc en saisissant leur intensité; j'y voyais les sentiments de surprise et d'émoi que je m'attendais mais j'y découvris aussi un état d'excitation dépassant l'entendement. Oh God ! Combien j'aurais aimé lire dans ses pensées en ce moment. Je scrutai encore une fois son regard ainsi que ses signes physiques afin de m'assurer de la véracité de ses dernières paroles, complètement démentes à mon sens.

- Maintenant j'aimerais que tu uses de cette souplesse divine pour moi ( baiser sur ma joue ) ...sur moi ( baiser dans mon cou ) ....en moi, finit-elle, accrochée à mon lobe d'oreille, respirant bruyamment à mon oreille. Sa langue vint même lécher celui-ci de manière éhontée. Une de ses mains descendit dangereusement vers mon bas-ventre. Je cru défaillir, moi un vampire, défaillir.

Les sentiments de soulagement et d'excitation intense ne pouvaient être contenus tout deux dans mon corps et je décidai mentalement d'y aller à 110% pour l'excitation, moi aussi. J'attrapai les fesses de ma chérie, la collai sur moi et commençai à courir comme un fou vers un endroit exceptionnel que j'avais remarqué lors d'une dernière chasse dans ce coin perdu.

________________

_Ainsi que mon premier EPOV, voici ma première histoire non ONE-SHOT. Qu'en pensez-vous ?! Ca vaut la peine de continuer ? J'ai une bonne idée présentement de la suite ULTRA ULTRA coquine de cet épisode....its HOT in there :D_

**ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION **

_Pour cette ff j'avais prévu un EPOV pour la première et seconde partie, qui terminerait l'histoire. Je n'en suis pas encore à faire des longues ff, j'aime juste faire des ajouts à ce que l'on connait déjà pour que quand on relise RÉVÉLATION les images de mes petits ajouts nous hante heheh_

_ Par contre je viens de voir qu'un concours va commencer sur Allocop' et je pense bien utiliser l'idée que j'avais prévu pour cette fin....désolée je pense que c'est une ben bonne idée et je devrai l'exploiter pour le concours donc ...je pense que pour le moment cette ff devra attendre pour une autre fin :)  
Je vous souhaites toutes de passer une belle journée, ENJOY**  
**_

_**P.S. si vous aimez ce que vous lisez, eh bien vous pourrez venir faire un tour sur**_

http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2088884/ *** il faut enlever les paranthèses des points !!

_**pour voter pour mon histoire La Balançoire du Full Moon Party, Thaïlande  
**_

**VOTES du 8 au 15/11 à 23h00** (heure française).

Ciao XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah ben !!! Et oui j'avais quelques idées pour la suite et beaucoup de temps devant moi présentement ...j'ai pas pu résister !! _

_Toujours en Edward POV ...vive la nouveauté :P _

_« .... Les sentiments de soulagement et d'excitation intense ne pouvaient être contenus tout deux dans mon corps et je décidai mentalement d'y aller a 110% pour l'excitation, moi aussi. J'attrapai les fesses de ma chéri, la collai sur moi et commençai à courir comme un fou vers un endroit que j'avais remarqué lors d'une dernière chasse dans ce coin perdu. »_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Nous filions de nouveau dans la jungle à vive allure, Bella dans mes bras mais elle me faisait face pour faire changement. À mon plus grand plaisir, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne cessa pas la succion de mon lobe d'oreille lors de ma course.

Comme à toutes les fois où je courrais, mon corps et mon esprit étaient rempli d'allégresse et d'un immense sentiment de liberté. Habituellement, je pouvais sentir les feuilles glisser sur moi à mon passage mais je dois avouer que ce toucher incessant et impétueux allumait quelque chose d'autre de plus profond en moi. Comment arrivait-elle à me faire ressentir encore quelque chose de nouveau alors que mon corps avait fait mille et une course de la sorte déjà ? Je ne pouvais qu'idolâtrer de plus bel ma douce qui avait pensé à joindre plus d'un plaisir à la fois pour me rendre fou. Elle décuplait mon plaisir. Mmhh. Bonne idée, ce qui me laissa à penser....

J'eus l'impression de flotter littéralement vers notre destination et maintenant que la falaise était humainement en vue ( enfin je le croyais bien !! ) je stoppai lentement pour éviter que Bella soit déboussolée et trop étourdie pour se tenir sur ses pieds.

- Mais j'y pense, tu n'as pas déposé un pied à terre depuis le début de notre escapade ! remarquais-je en la serrant fort et ensuite la déposant doucement au sol.

Elle se laissa faire gentiment sans faire la difficile, ce que je ne croyais pas possible à ce point, car elle allait devoir s'éloigner de moi. En effet, elle eut quelques mouvements déséquilibrés mais elle se remit vite, déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et se retourna pour faire face au décor.

Je ne bougeai pas. Je voulais profiter de la vue qui allait devenir complète avec Bella au premier plan sur cette vue magnifique, lorsqu'elle serait arrivée à sa rive. Comme je me l'avais imaginé.

Nous étions à environ 10 mètres de la falaise, un petit sentier que j'avais déjà tracé moi-même lors de ma dernière visite aplatissait la végétation dense de l'endroit à la hauteur de nos genoux. Le trajet était ascendant, donc ne permettait pas de voir ce qu'il y avait outre la falaise de notre position. Cela n'empêcha pas ma douce moitié de se précipiter dans le sentier, un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres. Après quelques pas, elle remarqua que je ne bougeais pas et elle risqua un regard par derrière. Elle fit une longue pause, réfléchissant, ensuite me lança un regard coquin et ses yeux semblèrent avoir compris quelque chose que même mon esprit lui-même n'avait pas encore fait.

- Alors tu as envie de me mater toi, hein ?! souffla-t-elle puis se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

Je restai quoi, mais qu'allait-elle s'imaginer ? Pardon ? Euhhh ... Elle se remit en route lentement et je remarquai avec stupéfaction qu'une longue et lancinante décharge électrique se fit sentir dans mon sexe lorsqu'elle dégagea une de ses épaules et se mis à la lécher de quelques coups de langue. Ensuite la seconde fut découverte et elle lui offrit le même traitement. Elle fit encore quelques pas vers l'avant, dénoua sa chemise et ensuite la laisse tomber graduellement au sol.

- Wooahh ! laissais-je échapper en réponse à une seconde secousse douloureuse en direction de mon entrejambe.

Seulement un fin ruban affublé d'une boucle légère me retenait d'une possible vue de sa poitrine, et je crus voir rouge à nouveau. Ce fait déclencha quelque chose de dangereux en moi. Elle s'arrêta près d'un arbre sur sa gauche, tendit ses bras vers celui-ci et y déposa ses mains, penchée vers l'avant. Elle me décocha, ainsi positionnée, un regard malicieux et arqua le dos ingénument pour que la naissance de ses fesses soit bien visible sous son minuscule short.

- Bella ..., gémis-je, haletant.

N'écoutant rien elle se redressa et laissa aller le noeud derrière son dos. La bosse proéminente de mon sexe acheva sa montée et je ne désirai plus qu'une chose lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement vers moi et bougea langoureusement, sa magnifique poitrine dressée sous mes yeux. La lumière diffuse sous les dernières feuilles d'arbres avant l'atteinte de la falaise jouait avec son corps d'une multitude de façons que ma vision vampirique put capter à ce moment. Et je fus jaloux de leurs caresses innocente sur son corps. Le mien, elle était mienne.

Je crus dérailler à ce moment. Je voulais la prendre, ici et maintenant. En un instant ma bouche fut sur son sein droit et le suça intensément tandis que mes mains s'activaient à retirer mon chandail, s'empêtrant de partout bien sûr.

Elle lâcha un cri de stupeur à mon geste brusque et inattendu, que je bus ensuite de ma bouche et forçai ses lèvres à danser avec les miennes en agrippant sa nuque de ma main gauche. Ma main droite la pressai sur moi en la tenant fermement par les reins. Elle gémit d'envie, ou peut-être de douleur, mais qu'importe, elle m'avait rendu fou de désir pour elle.

Je savais au fond de moi que je pourrais reconnaître un VRAI gémissement de douleur de sa part. J'avais compris qu'en partie un peu de douleur pouvait l'exciter au plus haut point, à mon plus grand désarrois mais aussi, égoïstement, à mon plus grand bonheur bestial. Sur ce, je forçai l'entrée de ma langue dans sa bouche avide de m'y laisser la pénétrer et ressenti un énième spasme gorger mon sexe, palpitant maintenant furieusement sur son short.

Pour accentuer mon sentiment de possession de son corps et le lui faire comprendre, j'avançai une jambe entre les siennes, ce qui la débalança. Elle se retrouva les genoux à demi-pliés, le corps à 45 degré penché vers l'arrière et les bras ballants de chaque côtés d'elle. Son cou m'était maintenant délicieusement offert et le sang y pulsait si rapidement sous sa peau claire que je pouvais pratiquement y voir l'hémoglobine filer une course effrénée.

- Maintenant tu vas comprendre ce que tu risques à tenter le diable de la sorte, Bella ..., lui susurrais-je presque trop durement à l'oreille.

J'ouïs un déglutissement pénible de sa part. Je posai en contre partie un doux baiser sur son cou. Le mélange hallucinant de son odeur inusitée et tentatrice, sa peau douce et maintenant humide de sueur me firent violemment frissonner.

Je nous relevai lentement en prenant contact avec son regard que je savais devenu aussi fou que le mien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.

- J'aimerais maintenant que tu t'adosses à cet arbre et que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé pour moi, lui ordonnais-je en tendant un doigt fin vers l'arbre en question.

- Oui ...l'entendis-je me répondre d'une petite voix.

Elle s'exécuta mais en rajouta pour moi, bien sûr, en n'enlevant pas pour l'instant son short. Elle se contenta de glisser lentement son dos le long de l'arbre lisse pour se retrouver sise sur ses chevilles, les jambes complètement écartées. Oh. Affichant un air boudeur complètement craquant et avec toujours aux pieds ses bottillons, elle humidifiait un doigt dans sa bouche. Son autre main travailla à détacher son short. Je voulais m'activer pour quelque chose en particulier il me sembla mais la pensée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire ensuite stoppa mon cerveau de fonctionner net. Elle descendit alors son doigt humide pour l'enfouir sous son short tandis que son autre main attrapa innocemment un de ses mamelons. Ah non !

- Stop un instant tu veux, il faut que je fasse un truc là ...lui quémendais-je presque, tellement son pouvoir sur moi pouvait être aussi grand et dévastateur que le mien sur elle. J'irais même jusqu'à dire douloureux présentement.

J'eus de la difficulté à imaginer que sa moue pouvait être encore plus boudeuse que quelques instants auparavant mais elle le fut. Elle retira sa main de son short, l'ajusta pour qu'il reste en place en se relevant tranquillement et se dirigea vers le rebord de la falaise. Elle devait sûrement se remettre les idées légèrement en place après ces excès de folies tentatrices, et voulut profiter de la vue qui allait s'offrir à elle. Ses cheveux furent balayés par le brise délicieuse.

Je restai sans bouger de nouveau, je ne pouvais retirer mes yeux de la vision de cette beauté en short atteignant la falaise et écarquillant les yeux d'ébahissement. Une parfaite photo-image mentale prise de sa silhouette face au soleil ( mhhmm ses jambes interminables, les formes de son dos et sa taille finement découpée ), je finis ce que j'avais entamé et allai me coller sur elle par derrière. Je me régalai de la vue de son visage, le décor semblait percutant à ses yeux.

Elle rayonnait, littéralement. J'étais si heureux en ce moment de lui faire profiter de ce moment, je voulais tant lui offrir, alors pourquoi pas plus ? Elle était incroyablement mienne.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Il me semble que ça goûte bon ....ultra romantique et ....My God ...ultra sexy :D _

_Un mélange Edwardesque non ?!?!_

Je ne crois pas pouvoir arrêter ça là franchement ...franchement ?!


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV aaaaalllll the way, why not ?! =)

On oublie pas, tout ça fait partie de leur temps passé sur l'Île d'Esmée.... Bah quoi, il faut bien boucher tous les trous manquants dans RÉVÉLATION ! Ils sont restés là à s'éclater pendant quelques jours non ?! XD

«_... je finis ce que j'avais entamé et allai me coller sur elle. Je me régalai de la vue de son visage, le décor semblait percutant à ses yeux. Elle rayonnait, littéralement. J'étais si heureux en ce moment de lui faire profiter de ce moment, je voulais tant lui offrir, alors pourquoi pas plus ? _

_Elle était incroyablement mienne. _»

* * *

Nous étions toujours à contempler nos propres visions sublimes lorsque je n'en pus plus. Elle avait éveillé la bête en moi. Mes yeux virèrent au noir.

Alors, en un quart de seconde, je me décollai de ma chérie et allai m'écraser dos au sol, toujours derrière elle. Ma tête se plaça entre ses jambes, qu'elle avait de légèrement écartées. Ensuite, j'attrapai celles-ci et la fit soudainement sursauter sur elle-même, d'un léger mouvement de mes mains, et l'agrippai, bras tendus, par les genoux au retour de son poids sur moi.

Un hoquet de surprise intense percuta complètement son corps, elle banda tous ses muscles et lâcha un cri de souris haut perché, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son corps travailla à la garder en équilibre de par lui-même. Je m'efforçai de l'aider à cette tâche, du bout des doigts.

- ... EEDdd..warrdd, .... de DIEU qu'est-ce.... mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?! s'écria-t-elle, totalement abasourdie, lorsque son corps cessa enfin de chanceler au-dessus de moi.

Ses bras avaient aussi stoppés leurs moulinets incontrôlés, là, à quelques pas du vide de la falaise. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent maintenant dans les miens, plus pour éviter de contempler le vide impressionnant que pour me fusiller du regard, me sembla-t-il.

Ses genoux, pliés à 90 degrés dans mes mains serrées, commencèrent à s'agiter faiblement, refusant de rester sans réactions devant ce qu'elle vivait. Ils devaient vouloir l'amener à reculer, son instinct de survie faisant surface.

- Je t'avais dis de calmer tes ardeurs Bella, maintenant, regarde dans quel situation ça nous mène..., laissai-je siffler entre mes dents, plus tout à fait sûr de mon contrôle sur moi.

Difficile à croire mais ses yeux s'agrandirent encore et son cœur effectua un triple saut périlleux. Ses réactions physiques attisèrent de nouveau le feu en moi. Wooo, c'est malsain ça mec !! Je ne pus par contre empêcher un petit sourire en coin de se former sur mes lèvres envieuses.

Tandis que je me perdais dans son regard, des pulsions sensées s'insinuaient dans mon esprit et tentaient le plus qu'elles le pouvaient de me faire revenir à la raison « OH Edward tu cesses ça TOUT de suite, AUCUN bon sens, elle te rends FOU, reprends TOI, DangEERR !! »

Mais celles-ci furent balayées à la même cadence que je voyais la terreur pure fuir les prunelles de Bella... tout doucement. Je restai figé de stupeur moi aussi, ne me comprenant plus.

Après une minute à réguler sa respiration et un millier d'expressions m'étant communiqués par son regard, je m'aperçus que, pour sa part, toute cette folie fut maintenant remplacée par un niveau intense d'excitation. Cette conclusion me fut confirmée, quelques secondes après, lorsque mon hyper-sensibilité vampirique ressentis un niveau de chaleur plus élevé provenant de son bas-ventre. J'entendis aussi pulser son sang sauvagement à cet endroit et gonfler ses lèvres intimes. Je bougeais légèrement la tête sur le sol et rajustait de plus belle mon sourire qui se voulait maintenant tapageur. Cela fit effet.... elle réagissait encore physiquement ! Elle devait trouver excitant le fait de me voir ainsi entre ses jambes, CHArmant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et j'humai le doux parfum des micro-goutes qui coulaient et humidifaient sa fente. Ohhh...

-... Ahh...Edward ?!

Je rouvris les yeux, dérouté. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, alla chercher la totalité de sa magnifique chevelure acajou de par celle-ci et poussa la majestueuse mèche ainsi formée derrière son épaule droite. Elle scella rapidement le tout avec une seconde, plus petite, en la passant derrière son oreille. Tout ceci car elle devait pencher la tête vers le bas pour m'observer et elle voulait éviter que notre regard ne fut interrompu par la brise qui balayait ses cheveux dans ses grands yeux chocolats.

- Dit moi mon amour.... à quoi tu joues ?

Elle laissa échapper et un petit rire nerveux, étant loin de se sentir confortable ainsi perchée sur moi auprès du vide.

- ... Je veux dire... tu ne me semble pas .. toi même aujourd'hui !! Je te sens... plus... dangereux. Tu vas bien ?! s'enquit-elle, soucieuse malgré la malice qui bourdonnait de par son ton fébrile. Et son sexe qui bouillait.

Elle parlait. Oui ses lèvres bougeaient, mais présentement le spectacle qu'elle m'avait offert à l'instant, en agitant ses mèches de la sorte, m'avait complètement obnubilé. La senteur de fraise/sueur mélangé à l'air marin et à son suc qui perlait maintenant de son sexe écarté appelaient maintenant le mien, qui recommençait à pulser frénétiquement. Une partie de ma tête était présentement occupé à l'empaler durement sur mon impressionnante érection, plus que digne d'elle. Une autre analysa ses dernières paroles.

- .... Ma Bella ...

Je ne pus rien ajouter d'autres et mes mains la firent sursauter de nouveau sur elle-même mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'attraper ses genoux au final, je l'attrapai par les tibias. J'avais aussi fait valser bien loin son short au passage. Ce qui fit que... et bien... ses jambes fines étaient écartées au max... Et que son sexe se retrouva encore plus périlleusement proche de mon visage...

Il était tout prêt... tout mouillé..

Elle travaillant encore une fois à retrouver son équilibre et son souffle, sise de cette manière éhontée sur moi.... je m'efforçai à retrouver un tant soit peu mes esprits mais...QUE ? ..gh...

Oui, c'était arrivé.

OH.

J'avais bien reçu une goûte de son excitation directement à la commissure droite de mes lèvres.

PutAIN !

Éructant un son affolant pour une humaine, un grondement viscéral sortis de moi sans mon assentiment... Je sentis inopinément ma langue avide lécher cette douceur inusitée. Le venin afflua dans ma bouche, comme appelé par une force intérieur mais ceci ne m'aida en rien car.... et bien, cela ne fit qu'épandre plus loin son suc dans ma bouche... profondément sur les récepteurs exaltés de ma langue. Même autant diluée, sa saveur se répercuta partout dans mon corps. Mon sexe se dressait maintenant tel un volcan, une force de la nature, et une partie de mon esprit possédait déjà inlassablement la détentrice de cette saveur sexuelle intense.

Je la voulais, j'aillais le faire.

Mes bras, loin de soupirer sous le poids de ma belle, commencèrent à fléchir.

NON... Je ne pouvais pas réellement faire ça... Bella... Toutes ces pensées et pulsions relevaient de la bête en moi et devaient ABSOlument être prévenues... NonnnNN NON !! TROP dangereux pour Bella ....mmffpph.. J'ai trop envies de ...

Le venin affluait à grande eau dans ma bouche, repensant à la seule fois où j'avais permis le contact de ma bouche mortelle sur la partie la plus à vif de son corps, la plus chaude... La fois où j'avais déposé un doux baisé sur son petit bouton de chair et qu'elle avait offert à ma vue sa première jouissance ! Notre nuit de noce, quelques jours auparavant.. ça avait été si intense que seul un léger contact de mes lèvres froides avait suffit à la satisfaire mais... En ce moment... je voulais plus.

Un sourire carnassier anima mon visage.

Je voulais VRAIMENT la goûter de cette manière, lui offrir cette caresse si intime qui, en plus de cette vue époustouflante, allait mélanger tous les bonheurs possibles en ce monde pour lui faire vivre une expérience EXTRAordinaire, hors du commun, l'extase sublime. Oui, tout ça pour ma Bella, tout ça pour l'épouse du vampire le plus sexuellement excité du moment... Un prédateur dément et oh combien dangereux !

-.. Edd..wardd. ?! laissa-t-elle échapper, me recommuniquant son sentiment d'excitation/appréhension.

- Alors Bella, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu profites de la vue époustouflante et que tu me laisses te goûter... Vraiment... concentre toi ma belle. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assouvir ton besoin plus qu'évident de moi... présentement... ton odeur piquante, ta petite chatte OH ! Sans laisser MES désirs me dominer... Ahhhh... J'essaierai pour toi ..... de décupler ton plaisir....

Devant mes mots loin d'être chastes, et si rares, un sourire vainqueur se forma sur ses lèvres, elle m'obéit et leva doucement ses prunelles chocolat et les déposa devant elle sur l'horizon déjà crépusculaire.

Le twilight s'emparait de nous, de NOTRE moment.

Non mais, c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée de mélanger les plaisir, non ? pensai-je. Alors j'osai... je permis à mes instincts primitifs de me dominer. Ahhhh... si elle savait avec quels instincts démoniaques elle jouait !!

Je tendis ma langue, mes yeux ténébreux grands ouverts. En même temps que j'abaissai encore plus son corps sur moi, je tirai ma langue le plus loin possible pour laisser un maximum de distance entre mes lèvres et son sexe maintenant trempé. Et le bout de ma langue tressaillit au contact de sa fente humide, offerte, ENfin !!!!! J'avais osé la toucher de cette manière, si intime, si privilégié oH !! Je luttai à l'instant contre les centaines de flash mentaux, tous aussi clairs et détaillés les uns que les autres sous ma mémoire parfaite en tout temps, mêmes pour mes fantasies les plus coquines. Mon corps ne se remémorait que trop bien le désir physique qui m'attisait juste à penser à cette caresse unique, et si interdite pour moi, et ce, depuis la seconde où j'avais sentis son odeur sexuelle, il me semblait déja une éternité de cela.

Je restai immobile, incapable de tout mouvement pour l'instant. Je luttai contre ma soif vampirique d'elle qui, sournoise, avait repris de plus belle. Son leurre était l'odeur de l'excitation de Bella, maintenant plus offerte que jamais à mon odorat prédateur développé. Je tapai du pied plusieurs fois durement contre le sol, me débattant contre une pulsion de mon propre corps. Je voyais rouge, je grondai sourdement. Je stoppai tout respire. STOP !

Je me reconcentrai sur les pulsions lancinantes qui faisaient palpiter mon sexe gorgé d'impatience. Au bout d'un huitième de seconde, de tout ça, j'étais presque déjà habitué à cette intime proximité et avait repris le contrôle sur son odeur affolante. Caché sous ce désir bestial, je la désirais sexuellement, oui, c'est clair. Elle aussi. J'imaginai mon sexe la pilonnant à grand coups, comme à son désir. Répondant à mes vœux les plus secrets, elle se mit à dandiner son cher petit cul au-dessus de moi, confiante.

Si Bella exprimait quelque chose d'autre que le désir, je n'étais plus en état de le savoir. Alors j'approchai encore plus dangereusement mon visage de sa féminité chantante pour moi.

J'entrouvris les lèvres pour laisser plus de mouvement à ma langue et je vins lécher goulûment les plus grandes parois de Bella, l'une après l'autre, plusieurs fois. Je partais de bas en haut, faisant des tortillements à leurs extrémités, avant de reprendre le mouvement. Évitant soigneusement son bouton de chair que je devinais être trop sensible pour la séance d'exploration que je m'apprêtais à faire avec elle. Ensuite, du bout de mon nez droit et pointu, je chatouillai la minuscule partie de peau si sensible qui reliait cette fleur rare à celle de sa petite entrée, elle aussi aux allures si douces. Quelques va-et-vient seulement.

Au loin, une partie dans ma tête entendit ses gémissements étouffés, elle semblait apprécier.

Ensuite je m'attaquai à la chair rose de ses lèvres internes. Déplaçant ma langue de la même manière. Lappant avidement, de bas en hauts. Instinctivement, mes lèvres cramoisies vinrent à l'encontre des siennes et ( ohhhh... mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là !!! ), je me surpris à les baiser doucement mais aussi à les sucer amoureusement, les tirants, découvrant chaque plis, chaque texture de sa délicieuse petite chatte... Je ne pus empêcher un gloussement vilain interrompre mon rythme. Mon épouse avait un goût EXQUIS !!

Ses mains vinrent se poser sur ses cuisses, les bras tendus, elle arqua le dos encore plus, m'obligeant à vivre encore une fois le spasme intense de son sentiment de confiance envers moi, son Amour, son désir de s'offrir, son désir que je la fasse mienne. Elle était magnifique, une vrai bombe sensuelle qui irradiait d'ions maléfiques. Elle balança son bassin d'avant en arrière au-dessus de moi, appelant mon corps. Je vis le bouts de ses seins se durcir pour moi.

Alors je ne pus m'empêcher d'approcher de nouveau ma langue de son entrée, de cette même entrée que j'avais déjà prise auparavant par mon membre durcit par le désir .... si méconnue et si peu possédée encore ! Et j'osais faire ça !!! Je pris conscience que, à ces pensées, mon membre imposant voulait se libérer du vêtement qui allait, je croyais, maintenant être ma mort.

J'étais si excité par la pensée de rentrer en elle que mon corps ondula sauvagement. Sous le mouvement, un cri s'échappa de la gorge de Bella et celui-ci fit se libérer complètement mon sexe, il fit sauter le bouton de mon boxer et déchira littéralement mon survêt. WoWWW l'effet !!!

Alors je pénétrai doucement ma langue dans le sexe chaud et invitant de Bella, je me mis à faire de doux tourbillons, explorant chacune de ses parois. Pointant ma langue, elle devenait dure comme la pierre et devait lui procurer des sensations hallucinantes. Elle était se glissante pour moi !! Facilitant mes pénétrations par son suc, j'allai plus profondément en elle. Tourbillonnant en tout sens, mes caresses la faisant gémir intensément. WOOOWW ! Alors je revins vers son entrée, baisai ses lèvres à nouveau et rentrai de tout mon long encore. Je ressortis, haletant. GODD !!

Elle descendit une fois les yeux vers moi, son visage représentait l'excitation totale. Mes yeux parfaits et inhumains devaient être noirs et scintillants, mon souffle froid seulement lui titillait les sens maintenant. Ma bouche n'étant plus à la portée de sa vue, tout ça devait être si irréel pour elle aussi !

- Profites bien de ce que tu as toujours désiré Bella... murmurai-je, répondant autant à son désir intense qu'au mien.

Je la reculai un peu sur moi pour qu'elle puisse voir ma bouche glissante de son excitation et lui fit le plus beau des sourires en coin. Je léchai ingénuement ma lèvre supérieure et croquai l'inférieure légèrement, mimant sa manière de me faire tourner la tête. Je revins rapidement à quelques mm de son sexe, soufla sur celui-ci 2-3 fois, alors qu'elle gémit à bouche ouverte et rejeta son regard au bout de l'horizon. Son corps entier frémit, elle me voulait tellement.

Je la repénétrai, plusieurs fois, et je refis ce manège aux allures féérique à l'entendre, jusqu'à ce que, lorsque je me retirai encore d'elle, je vins lécher avidement son bouton de plaisir. Je le malmenai intensément pendant une minute, sucant, tirant, et lorsque je revins pousser profondément ma langue en elle en continuant à la titiller durement de la pointe de mon nez, je ressentis ses parois se contracter tout autour de moi et le fluide de son apogée envahit mes papilles, coulant jusqu'à profond dans ma bouche. OH !!! EXtraordiNAIRE !!!

J'eus juste le temps de penser à rattraper son corps qui tombait à la renverse sur moi. En un seizième de seconde, je m'étais redressé, attrapais Bella et m'assis les pieds ballants au bord de la falaise. Je la tenais en coupe dans mes bras, nue, haletante. Au bout d'un petit moment humain elle devint enfin extatique.

Ses yeux se soudèrent profondément aux miens et nous nous perdirent ensemble, loin ailleurs, mais si proche, vraiment. Son coeur battait, vivait, son souffle erratique soulevait sa poitrine éperduement. Je pouvais arriver à vivre l'expérience sensuelle à travers elle, FasciNANT !! Je déposai un baiser sur sa poitrine, où son coeur cognait la vie, et un dernier sur sa bouche gorgée de sang.

Voilà. Elle était l'épouse satisfaite d'un VRAI vampire qui arrivait à vivre son côté sensuel ravageur. J'étais PLUS que fier de moi. Mon sourire était éclatant, mes crocs parfaits reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil sur la jungle. NOTRE jungle, notre univers.

Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter là... Mais oui, j'avais prévu autre chose pour elle...

* * *

_Alors... On se délecte les GIRLZ ?! Dites-moi tout :D_

_Mhhhmmmm moi je trouves tout ça, encore une fois... Mmhh.. quel est le mot.... Edwardesque menfin !!_

_Et ce n'est que le début...... YYYYYEEEAAAHHH !!!!_

_Alors, prêtes pour me suivre dans ce stupre doucereux et aventureux pour quelques CHAP ?! _

_JE VEUX SAVOIR ! _

_* Merci merci non non je voulais pas crier eheheh *_

**P.S: Ah oui j'oubliais !! Pour celles qui ne le savent pas, je participe au concours _BlooDy VaLentiNe ConTesT_ avec mon OS**

**Une PLUS que parfaite Transformation, jetez s'y un coup d'oeil gourmant et voteZ VOTEZ !!!  
**

Les votes commenceront le **21 février** à minuit et se termineront le **28 février **à la même heure MERCI à vous toutes de votre appuis et reviews... vous SAVEZ que ça fait toujours plaisir

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**

ENJOY L I F E encore et toujours ! J'AIME !


	4. Chapter 4

Un coucou spécial à mes PRÉCIEUSES lectrices et revieweuses pour cette fic:

= °.° =

erika shoval, like-lemon, veronika crepuscule, Senehta, lapiaf83, PrincetonGirl818, chouchoumag, Mrs Esmee Cullen, bostondirty, kinder-cerise, Mimial09, juju59, 1christelle1, Miss Lunatik, xMarieBlack, Edwardienne100

Un beau bonjour aux tites nouvelles hihi XD

J'espère tellement continuer à vous procurer du plaisir avec ma plume indécente ,D

Vous êtes comme un bouffée d'air inspirante, essentielle... après que moi-même je me sois contentée avec mes tournures de phrases osées bien sûr eheheheheh

Tout ça est bien politically correctement dit... En fait c'est plus... OUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAIIISS j'aime trop le feeling de voir vos Review Alert dans ma boîte de courriel... J'AIME trop lire vos précieux MOTTTSSS pour mon écriture ou ma fic c'est COOOL ! J'en veux ennnncccorree...

Bon, c'est pire qu'une drogue ça !!

Comme une gorgée de Champagne Veuve Clicquot bien pétillant, OUAIP hihihihi, ENJOY, tout ce qui suit est ULTRA goûteux mmmmmmhhh !!

Pour votre info, j'ai écris le tout OS en repassant un vieux CD que j'ai redécouvert à ce moment donné mais que j'ai déjà beaucoup écouté il y a quelques années... et je suis retombée littéralement IN LOVE avec cette chanson: 8 BALL de UNDERWORLD que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de passer en boucle ON & ON & ON sur mon iPhone... même à la job OHHH!!!! Accro vous dites ;D Lien sur mon profil pour se mettre dans le Mood OUAIS !!!!

= °.° =

«_ Voilà. Elle était l'épouse satisfaite d'un VRAI vampire qui arrivait à vivre son côté sensuel ravageur. J'étais PLUS que fier de moi. Mon sourire était éclatant, mes crocs parfaits reflétaient les derniers rayons du soleil sur la jungle. NOTRE jungle, notre univers._

_Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas arrêter là... Mais oui, j'avais prévu autre chose pour elle... _»

* * *

La poitrine nue et claire de Bella se soulevait plus régulièrement maintenant depuis quelques secondes et ceci fit que toute mon attention s'y détourna enfin. Mon corps put enfin bouger de notre position si intime; moi recroquevillé sur elle, elle dans mes bras.

Je la déposai avec tendresse et je sentis partout dans mes pores les flammes du désir revenir de plus belle lorsque mes doigts la quittèrent et s'emparèrent de la liane, tressée en un rien de temps un peu plus tôt.

Est-ce que j'allais vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec cette idée démente ?! Mais .. ma douce avait raison, qu'est-ce que qui m'arrivait enfin quoi ?! Une chasse interdite, des sensations fortes pour Bella à deux pas de ce précipice et maintenant.. ÇA ?! Tout ce désir de la chair, si insupportablement réprimé, si tut ... il était enfin vécu, la bête se déchaînait !! Et elle se révélait dangereuse Oufff ! Il fallait que j'en discute avec Carlisle au plus vite... mais pas maintenant, non... j'en était grisé et loiiiin de pouvoir lui résister ggrrrrr...

Je m'activai à la tâche, d'une manière un peu trop traînante pour un prédateur comme moi; j'avais toujours un fond d'insécurité à l'idée de répondre à mes désirs aliénés... même après le tour de force que je venais de réussir. Pfiouuu...

Les gestes crispés j'attachai donc les bouts de la liane aux bases des deux plus gros arbres surplombant cette magnifique falaise, ce coin de paradis pour moi et Bella, tel que mon esprit troublé avait osé fantasmer quelques jours auparavant... J'allais le faire !! ... !!

- Mmmmmhh.. ...Edward, je suis comblée d'avoir jouer avec le feu de la sorte, mmmhhh ta langue, as-tu vraiment osé faire ça Edward, ais-je rêvé dit moi ? s'enquit-elle, ouvrant les yeux grands.

Maintenant dos au vide, nue, elle avait replié ses jambes en tailleur et placé ses bras tendus sur ses chevilles, l'air d'une gamine. Sexy.

Le temps de trois soupirs secrets sous cette vision, ma bouche encore goûteuse de son excitation s'ouvrit enfin. L'odeur de la verdure chatoyante tout autour se mélangeait harmonieusement à mes sens tout en alerte. Je vivais tellement le moment présent ! Oh oui je VIVAIS !

- Ma chérie, ma douce, tu as appelé les plus bas instincts en moi, ils se sont maintenant emparés de mon esprit tordu et ils ne veulent plus que rejoindre les tiens, furieux, demandants, de DIEU que tu es bonne pour moi.

Un sourire moqueur voila sur mes lèvres la grimace maquiavélique qui allait s'y former. Je repensais à la manière qu'elle avait eu de me tenter en exposant sa poitrine ferme aux doux rayons du soleil. Quelques goûtes de sa sueur y perlant; myriade de couleur à mes pupilles survoltées.

- Tu continueras à bouger telle une diablesse de la sorte pour moi ? m'enquis-je auprès d'elle, indiquant du menton l'arbre où ses mouvements indécents avaient tout engendré.

Un sourire taquin s'accrocha aussitôt à son visage, ainsi qu'un magnifique teint pivoine.

Mes yeux se fermèrent pour facilité le vice qui demandait à s'emparer de moi. Je travaillai ultimement à faire taire ma raison dévorante, voulant profiter du moment à venir. Je lui avais offert la peur/sensation et je m'attaquai à la peur/envie. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge... ouf, si animal, allais-je lui faire peur ?!

Je me tenais debout à quelques mètres de Bella et je voulais maintenant la rendre folle de désir pour mon corps. Avec cet intense attrait que j'avais toujours su avoir représenté pour elle, entre autres. Je connaissais mieux que quiconque le pouvoir ravageur que ma nature engendrait automatiquement chez les hommes et femmes; un fantasme humain dans toute sa splendeur.

Toutes ces années à enregistrer tels gestes, mouvements ou allures qui faisaient d'autant plus battre leurs cœur et activer leurs plus perverses imagination. Enfin ! J'allais pouvoir utiliser tout ce savoir à ce moment précis, le parfait savoir sensuel intégral, connus directement à même les pensées non censurées de milliers d'humains. Rien que pour Bella, pour mon aimée... elle allait profiter de tout ça. OH.

Car rien ne valait l'essentiel poids du regard de SON amour.

Alors je bougeai ingénument, les yeux ténébreux.

Je tournai ma tête sur ma droite et la penchai légèrement vers l'arrière, l'air offert, accessible, en même temps que je déboutonnai et ouvrai bien haut le pan de ma chemise blanche sur ma gauche, celle-ci déjà primitivement souillée de partout. De cette position, je roulai doucement mes hanches de gauche à droite quelques fois, passai ma main libre dans mes cheveux cuivrés en bataille et ramenai ensuite mon regard, très bas sous mes sourcils et perçai littéralement le sien. Ohh oouuuaiii... la moue du tonnerre qu'elle afficha !! My God, juste ceci et sa mâchoire se décrochait déjà !

Je pris le second pan et l'étirai d'un coup violent sur ma droite en bombant le torse. Mon regard passa sur ma gauche, alla vers le bas, je jetai un œil sur mes pectoraux dressés et fabuleusement musculeux. Ils étaient dessinés tels en l'honneur d'une statue que l'on n'allait devoir cesser d'idolâtrer. Je bougeai langoureusement, si lentement, j'y vis le jeu d'ombre parfait mmhhh. Je me sentis si bien de lui offrir cette perfection, si vicieusement heureux. Un sourire en coin se forma sur mes lèvres et je jetai un second regard ravageur vers ma belle.

- ....ARGgggg... Ahhh, han han... EDWard......, minaudat-elle redevenue transpirante de désir.

Elle se redressa sur ses mains de devant en se retournant vers ma droite. Maintenant vue de profil, elle cambra le dos, d'un air bestial, elle aussi offerte, me fixant toujours. Elle roula des hanches une fois et poussa un son ingénu..oh.. !!! Son corps répondait à mes appels. Je gravai, scellai bien loin dans ma mémoire, la vue scabreuse du pointu de ses fesses ainsi dressées. C'était une nouvelle forme de son corps que je ne connaissais pas encore par cœur.

Ma langue aguicheuse sortit de ma bouche et lécha fiévreusement mes lèvres de pierre. Dans mes pensées, celle-ci lapait le tout et mon sexe s'apprêtait à la prendre violement. La cogner durement, la faire crier.

Ne retirant toujours pas ma chemise, je me retournai doucement sur moi-même et posai ma jambe droite légèrement surélevée sur un amoncellement de racines mousseuses. Dans la presque pénombre, je bougeai du bassin tandis que j'entrepris de déboutonner diablement lentement mon pantalon. Je tournai ma tête sur la droite, ne pouvant plus voir son regard de feu sur moi, le vivant intensément quand même. Quelle chaleur !!

Alors je baissai lentement mon pantalon et boxer et découvris pour elle mon délicieux petit cul rebondi. Prenant conscience du doux reflet de la lune sur ma peau pâle et l'effet exceptionnel que cela devait donner à ses yeux, je l'entendis haleter. Elle lâcha un gémissement envieux et indécent. Mmmmhhhh, quel son paradisiaque ! Et ça venait de cet ange, pour MOI !

Mon pantalon et boxer s'étaient échu à mi-cuisse, vision que j'imaginai sexy, et je donnai quelques coups violents dans les airs, répondant au désir de mon impressionnante érection, goûtant l'air, enfin. J'entrepris de me caresser, peau douce sur peau douce, quelques fois, me laissant aller au plaisir de 2-3 gémissements. J'entendis ses cris de souris derrière moi, presque souffrants.

J'y croyais pas ! Bella devait mettre tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas me sauter dessus à ce point, je fus heureux de partager ce moment d'intense désir de son côté, qu'elle combattait fidèlement, je me sentais compris....OH cette odeur, la sienne...

Alors je me retournai vers elle, chemise grande ouverte, mon imposante verge toujours palpitante sous mes doigts et je surpris une Bella, toujours en position animale, feulant de désir maintenant. Elle avait tellement mordu sa lèvre inférieure qu'un fin filet de sang allait goutter insidieusement sur son menton.

- Ahhhh ma Bella, tu m'excites là tu sais, ton odeur là c'est.....grave.. AGRGggrrrr... TOUCHE TOI !!!!

Je m'activai plus vite sur mon membre, la folie m'avait reprise. Tout était rouge, rouge au goût enivrant, sensation exquise. Mon pantalon et boxer descendirent en un souffle et je fis la même chose de ma chemise et du reste de mes vêtements. J'étais maintenant nu, complètement excité, aux allures démentes. La bête était de retour OHHH !!! :Q

Je m'approchai de l'objet de mon désir, elle qui avait la taille si fine, qui se cambrait de plus en plus sous un poids imaginaire la possédant, MON poids, MES mouvements violents et salvateurs en elle. GGGGrrr...

Elle se tenait sur une main et de l'autre, elle malmenait son bouton de plaisir, les yeux vitreux, déjà partie dans les méandres du plaisir sexuel. Je vins m'agenouiller derrière elle, m'assis sur mes talons, pas encore prêt à la prendre de cette manière si...ohh.. mmphff, si bestiale. Alors je portai deux doigts à son sexe brûlant et chatouillai ses lèvres glissantes de bas en haut à 2-3 reprises avant de la pénétrer durement de ceux-ci. Brrrr... Profondément, je poussai fort, comme à son désir.

Elle gémissait et continuait à se toucher incessamment. Je penchai mon torse imposant sur elle et allai baiser tendrement le creux de ses reins. Ma main libre ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui administrer un soufflet sur une de ses fesses rebondie et ensuite elle s'accrocha fermement à sa taille.

- Ahhh !...gh..., lâcha-t-elle, totalement obnubilée par notre plaisir mutuel insolent.

Quelques va-et-vient puissants de plus contre ses parois ultra-sensibles suffirent à la faire crier pour moi son intense libération, trempant mes doigts de son suc. Elle était encore suante de cette seconde apogée lorsque je la saisis et la fit violement se retourner et la plaçai comme je l'avais si intensément rêvé, seulement qu'UNE fois, oh oui, une fois seulement j'avais permis à cette idée si risquée d'envahir mes pensées.

J'avais VRAIMENT l'impression que mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine tellement mon excitation avait atteint un point de non-retour. Je ne reconnaissais plus ces sensations en moi et je m'y perdais sans crainte, Enfin AH !

J'attrapai la liane, la plaçait derrière les épaules de Bella, lui pris les mains, bras tendus, et forçai ses doigts à retenir la liane. Et je la poussai vers le vide.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, reprenant conscience après le voile de cet excès de plaisir. Le spectacle de son corps, ainsi offert de la sorte devant moi, acheva mes pensées raisonnables.

Elle avait les bras ouverts, les lianes les entourant, le torse à 45 degrés penché vers le vide, les pieds accrochés sur la parois de la falaise, les genoux pliés, les jambes TRÈS écartées pour moi, son sexe rose, luisant, TELLEMENT offert à mes désirs..OHHH !

Je la fis bouger un peu de gauche à droite sur la liane pour tester la solidité de tout ça. Je remarquai une légèrement grimace sur ses lèvres, certainement due aux crissements de sa peau sur les lianes rêches et tissées serrées.

Voilà la peur/sensation de retour....heheheh. Avec un soupçon de douleur en extra ouaaiiis... tout pour ma Bella !

Je jubilai, elle aussi, forcément. C'est ce que nos regards nous disaient.

Je pus aussi aisément sentir une salve d'adrénaline/excitation que son corps fiévreux secréta. Je la sentais...OH.. j'interprètai le tout à travers mon corps surstimulé...

J'allais faire tout ce que je voulais avec elle et ça l'excitait autant que moi, ça ne pouvait être autrement. La partie mâle de notre Être allait posséder et malmener la partie femelle, mmhhh. Lèvres contre lèvres, sexe contre sexe.

Je me jetai sur elle mais pour seulement coller mon corps nu, serré tout contre le sien. Vivre cette sensation, si simple, et encore si peu de fois ressentie hors de mes fantasmes, ne calma en rien mes ardeurs. J'en eut le souffle coupé, alors que je la relâchai péniblement et plongeai mon regard de braise dans le sien. Mes mains atteignirent sa taille et la teint fermement tandis que je plaçai mon corps entre ses fines jambes. Doucement.

Sans autre préparatif, mon sexe dressé trouva son entrée glissante et plongea en elle d'un coup de rein, nous arrachant l'un comme l'autre un gémissement intense de plaisir. Le second coup, placé aussi durement, ce fut maintenant un gémissement de reconnaissance l'un envers l'autre qui nous échappa. Je bus le sien de par mes lèvres impatientes, agitées.

Je pris un temps. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Une bouffée de sa peau de pêche me calma car l'odeur de son nectar sur ses lèvres se dégageait encore de son haleine, sa langue aillant précautionneusement tout lapé avant mon assaut.

Alors je bougeai mon bassin sur elle, quelques fois et lorsque je butai au plus profond d'elle, à l'aide de mes mains la poussant vers moi par la taille, je vis des étoiles et stoppai encore mon mouvement. Un long et profond grognement se forma en moi et sortit en faisant vibrer jusqu'à mes tympans.

Je me faisais penser à un puceau goûtant la première fois le fruit défendu de sa jeune petite amie, trop excité. C'est alors qu'elle me susurra ces suppliques à l'oreilles et que je perdis tout contrôle;

- Oohh... Eddy.. Laisse moi profiter de cette grâce divine que tu portes en toi, pour nous, laisse moi goûter, ce sera exquis, ahhh, j'EN veux, je TE veux .... Et plus FORT mon amour, mon Dieu fait moi vibrer OUIIIII!!!!

Sitôt mes mouvements de va-et-vient se firent brutaux, mes yeux virant au rouge sang, je soulevai plus haut son corps de mes mains et mon bassin commenca à la battre, carrément, comme voulant notre mort, notre rédemption après ces heures à en désirer si intensément la libération ultime. Dans notre délire sensuel, l'esprit de Bella dut se perdre car, après quelques instants, elle se dégagea de la prise de mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle rouvrit des yeux incandescents ( je n'Y croyait pAS !!! ). Elle afficha un sourire ultra-coquin et, le corps toujours pris par les soubresauts de mes coups de buttoir en elle, Bella déroula les liens des lianes sur ses bras, un à un, gémissante. Comme si elle libérait LA bête en ELLE. Les libérant complètement, ensuite, sans jamais lâcher son seul support au-dessus du vide de la falaise, elle porta ses mains derrières ses épaules, de chaque côtés de sa tête.

J'exprimai un non énergique de la tête mais, toujours le sourire aguicheur de plus en plus intense, le regard grisé de luxure, elle agrippa encore plus fort de ses petits doigts la liane et la fit passer d'un coup sec au-dessus de sa tête.

La folie pouvait maintenant se lire dans mes yeux, c'était elle, maintenant, qui atteignait les limites de la déchéance, et SI effrontément BIEN !!!

Mon corps avait de la difficulté à enregistrer toutes les informations tellement intenses qui s'agitaient en moi, autant stimulées de par mon corps que de par mon esprit apeuré et surexcité, GOD, seulement elle pouvait me mettre dans cet état !!! Qu'elle était dangereuse, la plus dangereuse des humaines, ma vie, ma femme, la mienne, la plus délirante, la douceur même qui m'avait sauvé de la vallée des ombres éternelles.

Elle tomba d'environ un pied de sa position initiale et son corps se retrouva à l'horizontale, la majeur partie dans le vide....oohhh.. Je m'aperçus avec délice que, si elle continuait à s'agripper de la sorte, elle pouvait y arriver, elle pouvait se soutenir elle-même. Le vide tumultueux de la falaise derrière elle était complètement hallucinant, si déroutant. Surréaliste, excitant...tellement nous..gh...

Alors, fou d'amour et de désir, je sortis complètement mon imposant sexe de Bella et la repénétrai d'un coup, profondément, encore, je ressortis, et repoussai impétueusement dans sa chaleur, la faisant crier, répondant à notre désir urgent. Je poussai une dizaine de fois en elle directement sur son point sensible, tremblant, elle aussi, en accord avec nos deux corps. Mes doigts se crispants autour de sa taille fine, je la maintenais fermement sous mes coups. La pilonnant sauvagement ggh....han han !

Elle entrait en combustion, littéralement. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle criait autant !! Woo... Elle me déstabilisa encore, profondément et j'eus l'impression que mon sexe chantait pour elle, répondant à son ardente plainte.

Et là, le merveilleux crescendo salvateur vers l'orgasme se fit ressentir et celui-ci explosa enfin comme un million d'étincelles dans nos corps respectifs, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de cette explosion autant dans mon corps que celui de Bella. J'ouvris mes yeux rapidement pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours en un morceau.... Et en mesure de rester accrochée à la vie !!! Oohhh MY MY...que je l'aimais cette petite chose !!!

Je pris doucement son corps toujours frétillant et le collai sur le mien, toujours en elle, je nous relevai. Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de ma taille et lorsque nos bouches se trouvèrent, elles ne se lâchèrent pas pour l'éternité prochaine, il me sembla, la laissant difficilement reprendre son souffle rauque. Quelle douceur.... Le pied total !!

Encore une fois mon insatiable épouse était comblée, par moi, juste mOI ! Pas croyable, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cet état divin, moi, un monstrueux Prince de la nuit ?

* * *

_Ouf... J'ADORE je sais pas pour vous mais.... mais moi J'ADDDooooRREE !!!_

_C'est CHHoooo !!_

_Mmmhh, j'en veux un !!! Et tout de suite !! Heheheh_

_Je crois que vous êtes gâtées là hein ?! Que des CHAP entièrement LEMON DELICIOUS LEMON .... bon bon bon faudrait se calmer non ?!_

_Ah ouin, ben c'est ça qu'on va voir !!_

_Allez, je vous souhaites à vous toutes, chères lectrices, de passer une TRÈS belle nuit ou une TRÈS belle journée... Si ça va pas, pensez à un Eddy qui fait un STRIP dans la JUNGLE éclairé par une pleine lune lumineuse, les yeux ardents, verts étincelants ou topaz coulants, comme à votre désir ouais !!! _

_Plaisir assuré ooooooohhhh_

_Oh... et CHEEEeeeers à toutes celles qui, tout comme moi, en parfaite hédoniste, vont fêter la St-Valentin avec leur copain & un verre de champagne ce samedi... gggrrr.. Je lui lirai 1 ou 2 passages de ce CHAP pour nous inspirer... MOUAIP ;P  
_

**Pen Name CinDy PLaCide XD**


End file.
